Mario
Super Mario is a rapper who is appearing in Simple Rap Battles, Epic Rap Battles of Impulsivo, Epic Rap Battles of Richard and Epic Rap Battles of Death Battle and appeared in Crazy Rap Battles and Boredom Rap Battles. Mario is a main character of the Mario franchise. About Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario series, he uses his well-known jump and combat abilities to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with Bowser, he has had other enemies such as Fawful, Wario, and Donkey Kong. In the video games, Mario is currently, voiced by Charles Martinet. Appearances Crazy Rap Battles Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog Boredom Rap Battles Mario vs Sonic Verses Super Mario vs Sonic the Hegehog (Crazy Rap Battles) Verse 1 It's a me a Mario, have you got a problem bro? Doctor R is coming so tough you freaking ho I've got a princess to save. A turtle to slay. So take your blue ass and get out of my way You're an animal, I'm a person, so shut the hell up With your raps about your mother cos I shoved her up the butt Have you played on my kart game and unlocked all the cups? Exactly, you haven't, your a useless little runt Verse 2 The pizza you'll be getting is my fist in your face All your games suck and all the kids money goes to waste I don't even ride on Yoshi cos that dude has a life Unlike olympic running wanna-be's who can't even get a wife Even my mustache is bigger than your dick I even got into sex buissness. Fifty cents a lick. You stupid gay fag, go fuck yourself I'll take away all your pride and crush your trophy shelf Mario vs Sonic (Boredom Rap Battles) Verse 1 Itsa me! Mario! And I’m gonna Super Smash this motherfucka! I’m getting all ladies! You’re just a pathetic tree hugga! Beating both DK and Bowser before you’re were even made! I bring heat, my fireballs are deadly as grenades! You’re nothing but a rip-off, of both Goku and me! I take down koopas for a living, even ones that fire-breathe! You’re all forever alone, but that’s obviously not a shocker! Your only chance of a girlfriend is the one you call a stalker! Verse 2 Oh, so you think you can take on this 8-bit master? You could never beat me, even if you are faster Oh whata surprise! I can rap fast too! Dorothy called, she wants her red shoes I’m here in victory, what about you? You’re falling downhill. Game over, you lose! I have my frog suit, when you try to swim, you drown I also have my Racoon leaf, you’re still stuck on the ground You only try to save furries, that’s how your life goes. And I don’t expect to see you in the next Super Smash Bros! Epic rap battles of ultimate mario verse 1: LETS-A GO! against this prick! My rhymes slicker than slick! Wanna win? you've been tricked! And the clock goes tick... BOOM! time to explode this idiot with a bob-omb! You'll finally notice.. that i am the bomb! You'll know i am the destroyer, once i release another game! I'd rather shoot myself than listen to this ingrate! Category:Rapper Category:Male